


Bleu

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blue is a perfect colour, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Pré-saison 2019. Max est amoureux de Pierre depuis leur rencontre il y a plus de quinze ans. Mais il n'a jamais osé le lui dire, pas plus qu'il n'ose assumer sa préférence pour les hommes (à part avec Daniel). Alors il décide de lui écrire une lettre, mais est-ce vraiment plus simple ?
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bleu

"La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai perçu de toi qu'une seule chose : ton regard. Ces yeux en amande, aux cils bien rangés. Bleus. Un bleu dans lequel on pouvait se perdre comme on se serait perdu dans un océan ou dans un ciel sans fin ; c'était merveilleux. Ils m'ont fait rêver, espérer, en un seul instant ils ont tout chamboulé en moi. J'ai étais tétanisé tant ce plongeon dans ton regard a été intense. Aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Mais il y a quinze ans, je ne l'ai pas compris. À mes sept ans, je n'ai pas compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, Pierre. Et quand bien même je l'aurais compris, je n'aurais jamais pu me permettre d'accepter ces sentiments. Maintenant je le peux.  
Je t'aime."

Max soupira bruyamment. Il arracha la feuille de son calepin, la froissa avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce où étaient déjà réunis une douzaine de boulettes de papier. Posant son stylo, Max se frotta ensuite le visage. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était là, attablé chez lui, à essayer de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ceux qu'il notait ne lui semblaient jamais suffisamment biens, ils étaient trop froids ou trop directs et le résultat était trop fouillis ou trop nul. Max s'agaçait lui-même, d'être ainsi incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à Pierre, aussi bien en face que dans une lettre. Ces derniers mois, il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler mais avait systématiquement fuit. Max fuyait, encore et toujours. C'était tellement plus simple d'éviter tout ca, de continuer à se cacher sous sa carapace et ce personnage qu'il avait crée, de poursuivre dans le mensonge. Parce qu'en faisant cela, en rendant concrète son attirance pour Pierre et donc pour les hommes, Max craignait d'ouvrir la boîte de pandore ; que subitement ce qui sommeillait en lui ne prenne le contrôle. Si Max ressentait ce besoin de confession, il était terrifié des conséquences, de l'issue que cela aurait. Il craignait de s'assumer, que Pierre ne le rejette autant qu'il ne partage ses sentiments, la réaction de son père et de ses proches. Max avait peur de ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, loin des sentiers que son père lui avait appris à fouler et à suivre. Max, de prime abord arrogant, dur, spontané et non sentimentaliste, toujours à affirmer se foutre de ce que pensent et font les autres ; qui en réalité est un garçon gentil, mal dans sa peau, sensible, réfléchi, qui a peur de tout et qui aime bien les trucs de filles. Qui aime les hommes ; qui aime surtout Pierre. Beaucoup trop.

Dehors le soleil brillait. Max se leva, se demandant ce qu'il foutait enfermé depuis plus de deux heures alors qu'il faisait beau. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il s'accordait une journée totalement off et il la gâchait en se prenant pour un ermite qui saisit d'un besoin impérial d'étaler ses sentiments jouait à l'alchimiste du verbe et des mots. Max enfila la première paire de chaussures qui lui passa sous la main, sa veste qui jonchait nonchalante une poignée de porte. Une minute plus tard il était dehors. Il faisait frais - nous étions tout de même en février - mais beau. Le soleil baignait le rocher, Monaco rayonnait. Max prit le chemin de jogging, longeant la roche et la mer. La méditerranée, bleue, le ciel, bleu, deux bleus infinis qui ressemblaient à celui des yeux de Pierre.

Max s'assit sur un banc, son regard se perdit sur l'horizon. Il n'y voyait que du bleu, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler celui de Pierre - il associait toujours cette couleur à Pierre. Max avait deux obsessions : le chiffre trois, qu'il voyait partout et griffonnait sans même s'en rendre compte et la couleur bleu. Le bleu, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce jour où il avait croisé pour la première fois le regard de Pierre, mais il le pensait. Max maudissait ce jour autant qu'il ne le chérissait. Sa vie serait beaucoup plus simple sans Pierre, mais en même temps sans lui elle serait tellement vide. Paradoxal, c'était le mot qui résumait le mieux les sentiments de Max ; qui le résumait lui également.

Max soupira encore. Si aimer apportait une force considérable, cela consommait quantité d'énergie pour le cacher. Certains moments Max avait envie de le crier. De hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne s'éteigne, qu'il aimait Pierre plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même - Max n'aimait pas son corps ni sa facilité au mensonge spontané concernant son orientation sexuelle. Max rêvait de clamer tout cela et pourtant il ne parvenait pas même à le murmurer. Et l'écrire n'était pas plus simple, tout compte fait.

Commençant à avoir froid, assis au vent sur son banc, Max rentra. Il ramassa les boulettes de papier froissé, les jeta à la poubelle sauf une. La dernière écrite, qu'il déplia et rangea dans un tiroir. Elle n'était pas si mal. Max la gardait mais il ne la donnerait pas à Pierre - c'était une idée stupide. Une lettre, à notre époque, qui en écrivait encore ? Max n'aurait qu'à lui envoyer un cœur sur Whatsapp, c'était tout aussi bien. Ou pas. Non, laisse tomber, songea Max en traçant sa nouvelle fuite.

Si aujourd'hui Max était tant préoccupé par Pierre, c'était parce que ce dernier arrivait en fin d'après midi. Pierre venait passer la nuit et la matinée chez lui, ils s'envoleraient ensuite pour Barcelone et les tests hivernaux à bord du jet privé de Daniel.

Daniel. Quelque part, c'était lui qui avait accéléré les choses, qui avait soufflé sur les braises des sentiments de Max pour les faire s'enflammer. Daniel, avec sa bonne humeur et son sourire extra large, ses blagues et son habitude de se moquer de tout, qui encourageait directement et indirectement à faire les choses différemment et à sortir de la norme. À son contact Max s'était ouvert, en sa compagnie il laissait son instinct s'exprimer, son corps se relâcher, il se permettait des mots et des gestes qui habituellement étaient réprimés. Lorsqu'il était avec Daniel, Max ne se gênait pas pour mater les culs des mecs. La première fois, Daniel s'en était quelque peu étonné. Puis quand cela été devenu une habitude, que Max ne faisait plus aucun effort pour ne pas qu'il le remarque, Daniel avait fini par se dire qu'en fait cela ne l'étonnait pas ; inconsciemment il se doutait que Max préférait les hommes. Lui qui d'habitude se moquait de tout n'avait rien dit, parce que si en sa compagnie Max se laissait aller, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il le vivait difficilement.

Ils avaient fini par aborder le sujet, un après-midi de semaine de Grand Prix dans la chambre de Max. Enfin, ce fut Daniel qui avait lancé la conversation, car Max tardait à s'exprimer. Max qui avait cru - à tort - être amoureux de Daniel. Il osait finalement le lui dire, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser. Daniel, surpris, c'était montré bienveillant - parce que c'était Max -, lui expliquant ensuite posément que ce qu'il croyait être des sentiments amoureux n'en étaient pas. Max l'avait écouté et approuvé - il se demandait encore comment il avait pu croire être attiré par Daniel. Daniel avait ensuite encouragé Max, en lui assurant qu'il serait là s'il en avait besoin, ils avaient alors parlé de Pierre et d'une attirance qui pour Daniel paraissait réciproque - ou du moins, qu'il y aurait possibilité d'une relation. Depuis, Daniel ne manquait jamais d'encourager ou de chambrer Max sur le sujet, ce qui embêtait certaines fois Max, comme lorsqu'il lançait à Pierre des regards lancinants en haussant les sourcils à toute vitesse avant de les laisser tous les deux. Pierre s'en amusait. Max se demandait si Pierre comprenait ce que les plaisanteries de Daniel voulaient en réalité dire. C'était une question rhétorique ; Pierre était loin d'être idiot, il comprenait forcément.

Pierre arriva chez Max peu après dix-huit heures. Ils bavardèrent avec entrain comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, autour d'un Coca-Cola et d'un repas prient au petit restaurant où Max avait ses habitudes, puis à l'appartement. Max connecta sa télévision à son compte Netflix, ils regardèrent une série, firent une pause après deux épisodes. Pierre alla au toilette, Max pendant ce temps leur prépara une infusion. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, chacun avec une tasse aux couleurs de leur employeur.

-C'est cool que Dan nous emmène, dit Pierre entre deux gorgées.

-Hum, oui, répondit Max après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait en bouche. Ca sera plus sympa que de prendre un vol de ligne.

-Tu sais qui d'autre vient ?

-Daniil je crois, peut-être Carlos... On verra bien demain.

-Oui. Et je te remercie de m'héberger une nouvelle fois.

-Si tu devais compter sur ton pote Charles, tu dormirais toujours à l'hôtel !

-Je pourrais aller chez lui, mais je préfère venir chez toi...

Pierre fixa Max avec un petit sourire. Max but une longue gorgée de son infusion, tentant ainsi de dissimuler sa gêne.

-Je suis plus sympa que lui, crana finalement Max.

-Non, s'amusa Pierre, plus sympa je ne dirais pas ca ! Tu es un sacré casse-couilles et une vraie pipelette !

-Ah ben merci, s'offusqua Max, mais toi aussi Pierre !

Pierre rit.

-Vous êtes différents, se reprit Pierre. Charles c'est un peu comme un frère, toi... Ce n'est pas pareil.

Les paroles de Pierre étaient ambiguës et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il usait d'un tel langage. Max ne relevait jamais, même si cela lui faisait un petit quelque chose, car ce côté ambiguë Pierre le jouait à tous ; cela faisait parti de lui.

Max termina son infusion, posa la tasse sur la table basse. Il repensa à la lettre, aux lettres qu'il avait tenté d'écrire ce matin. Voilà que l'envie d'avouer ses sentiments le reprenait. Max lutta, balaya cette idée, elle n'était pas bonne et de toute façon il n'y arriverait pas comme à chaque fois.

-Tu penses à quoi, interrogea Pierre après avoir posé sa tasse à côté de celle de Max.

-À rien, souffla Max en regardant timidement le bleu des yeux de Pierre.

-Si dis-moi, rétorqua Pierre dans un sourire, tu avais l'air si pensif ca m'intrigue.

-Tu ne voudrais peut-être pas savoir.

-Je peux tout entendre.

Max soutint le regard de Pierre, qui attendit une réponse durant de longues secondes.

-Dis-moi, murmura Pierre.

Max ne répondit toujours pas. Pierre posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Max, la caressa de son pouce. Max se leva brusquement en rougissant.

-À quoi tu joues putain, lança Max d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Pierre le fixa la bouche entrouverte, referma sa main avant de la ramener sur sa propre cuisse. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Excuse-moi, dit Pierre, j'ai cru que... Laisses tomber.

Pierre détourna le regard. Max se força à respirer normalement, fixant toujours Pierre.

-Hum non toi excuse-moi, répondit Max en se rasseyant d'un mouvement hésitant, je ne voulais pas réagir aussi violemment.

Pierre tourna la tête vers lui, retrouva son regard. Max se sentit fondre sous ce bleu intense.

-Désolé, souffla Pierre d'un ton sec, j'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais.

C'était ce que je voulais. Max aurait voulu répondre cela.

-... Ca ne fait rien, dit-il finalement.

Max se détestait. Incapable d'assumer ses sentiments, alors que Pierre lui tendait une perche.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes Max démarra l'épisode suivant. Ils le regardèrent distraitement, Max ruminant intérieurement durant les quarante-cinq minutes, s'insultant de tous les noms d'avoir laissé passer cette occasion. Pierre avait fait le premier pas et il l'avait repoussé. Putain. Quel crétin. Et durant ces quarante-cinq minutes Max aurait voulu se rattraper, finalement répondre à Pierre que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ou se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Max l'avait fait avec Daniel, mais avec Pierre il n'y arrivait pas ; il n'osait même plus bouger d'un centimètre.

L'épisode se termina. Max tapota nerveusement la télécommande, Pierre opéra un mouvement similaire sur son gauche coude.

-Un quatrième, demanda Max.

-Non, se contenta de répondre Pierre.

Max éteignit la télé. L'ambiance était lourde, tendue, la tension les pesait tous les deux. La voix de Max finit par résonner dans la pièce.

-Tu es gay ?

Pierre sursauta lorsque Max brisa le silence. Il joignit les mains, les poignets posés sur ses cuisses.

-Bi, répondit Pierre. Je croyais que tu le savais ?

-Oui, souffla Max.

Pierre toisa Max.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Nouveau silence.

-Et tu aimerais que je t'aide à savoir, murmura Pierre.

Ils se regardèrent, en chiens de faïence, immobiles.

-Non, affirma Max.

Max inspira profondément alors que Pierre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

-Parce que je sais déjà que toi tu m'attires, dit Max avant que le moindre son ne sorte de la bouche de Pierre.

La surprise provoquée par cet aveu passée, Pierre sourit.

-Je te plais, demanda Pierre avec malice.

-Je viens de te le dire.

-C'est juste une attirance physique ou tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Pierre jouait avec lui et cela marchait, Max rougit, frotta nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait le dire - de toute façon Pierre le savait c'était évident.

Max prit une nouvelle longue inspiration, expira lentement. L'adrénaline déferla dans son organisme. Son cœur battait aussi vite qu'au départ d'une course.

-Je t'aime, dit Max d'une voix quelque peu serrée.

La libération. Max avait à peine senti les mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il venait de se délester du poids qui l'écrasait depuis tant d'années. Enfin il avait dit à Pierre qu'il l'aimait.

-Depuis quand, demanda Pierre.

-... Depuis quinze ans, avoua Max gêné.

Pierre resta un instant coi de cette révélation.

-... Tu as eu le coup de foudre à notre première rencontre ?

-Oui.

Pierre se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ses joues se colorèrent en rose.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, souffla Pierre.

-Je ne pouvais pas, se défendit Max sans pour autant s'en servir comme excuse. Je suis lâche. Je n'assume pas. C'est tout.

Pierre se rapprocha de Max.

-C'est très con, dit Pierre.

Encore un tacle. Max secoua la tête.

-Je sais, soupira Max énervé. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que je le paraît mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu et...

Pierre sourit, vint caresser la joue de Max.

-C'est très con parce que je ressens la même chose depuis longtemps, murmura Pierre. 

Pierre immobilisa sa main, la laissant sur la joue de Max.

Max ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était euphorique. Perdu. Heureux. Effrayé. Fier de lui, d'avoir enfin parlé à Pierre. Dans le brouillard, d'être maintenant face à la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il voulait Pierre. Comme petit ami, il faudra assumer. Comme amant, putain il n'avait jamais couché avec un mec.

Commençons par un baiser. Dur de dire qui l'avait initié, mais ils étaient bien en train de s'embrasser. Pierre avait posé son autre main sur le torse de Max, Max avait posé sa main gauche sur la nuque de Pierre et la droite sur son flanc attirant ainsi Pierre vers lui. Leurs lèvres se goûtèrent, leurs mains serrèrent ou palpèrent ce qu'elles avaient accroché. Pierre ouvrit la bouche, Max y glissa sa langue, elle rencontra celle de Pierre, un baiser humide, long, passionné. Un désir vieux de quinze ans - ou un peu moins vu les âges qu'ils avaient alors - qui s'exauçait enfin.

Max ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il laisserait Pierre faire ce qu'il voudrait, au diable sa peur de mal faire dû à son manque d'expérience - il avait avoué son attirance alors la maladresse de l'inexpérience n'était pas une grande peur en comparaison, et quelque chose disait à Max que Pierre la compenserait largement. Max savait en revanche qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il désirait trop Pierre ; cela en était sans doute de même de son côté.

D'un mouvement félin Pierre vint s'assoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Max. Il ouvrit leurs pantalons tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours langoureusement, libéra leurs queues - ils bandaient déjà bien dur. Max et Pierre gémirent quand leurs érections se touchèrent, Pierre commença à les masturber, ensemble d'une seule main. Max le laissa faire, préférant s'atteler à caresser la nuque, les cheveux et le visage de Pierre, son dos sous son tee-shirt. Ils ne prirent que peu de respirations, lorsque leurs bouches se séparaient c'était pour laisser échapper des gémissements. Max jouit en premier, Pierre quelques secondes plus tard, ils continuèrent à se caresser, à s'embrasser durant plusieurs minutes.  


Pierre reprit place à côté de Max. Ils se rhabillèrent, reprirent leurs souffles. Max se contentait aisément d'une masturbation - il rêvait que Pierre le baise mais n'était pas prêt à se faire prendre comme ca à la va vite sur son canapé. Pour sa première fois avec Pierre, il voulait quelque chose de plus romantique qu'un quickie douloureux sur son convertible.  


Pierre prit la main de Max, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, rougirent simultanément.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment depuis quinze ans Max, demanda Pierre dans un souffle.

-Je... Je crois. Mais je ne l'ai réalisé que récemment et... Attends.

Max lâcha la main de Pierre en se levant. Il marcha jusqu'à la commode de l'entrée, ouvrit le tiroir du haut et en sortit la feuille froissée, déclaration griffonnée quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il s'était déclaré, il pouvait bien la donner à Pierre.

-Je t'avais écrit une lettre, dit Max en venant tendre la feuille à Pierre.

Pierre saisit la feuille. Alors que Max se rasseyait, Pierre commença à lire la lettre. Max le vit rougir davantage à chaque mot lu, rougit lui-même.

-Mais peut-être que c'était idiot d'écrire ca, bredouilla Max en retirant la lettre des mains de Pierre.

-Non, affirma Pierre en reprenant la feuille, non ce n'est pas idiot du tout ! C'est une très belle déclaration... Putain, si j'avais osé te dire plus tôt que tu me plaisais...

-Tu n'osais pas non plus ?

-Non car je n'étais pas sur de ce que toi tu ressentais. Je voyais bien que je te troublais, sans savoir à quel point précisément ni si tu étais prêt à l'accepter.

-C'est moi le plus con dans l'histoire... J'ai toujours refusé tout ca - d'être homo et... En fait c'est plus compliqué que ca, ce n'est pas juste que j'aime les hommes, c'est aussi que je ne suis pas très... Enfin, j'aime bien les trucs de filles, tu vois. C'était tellement plus simple de faire semblant... Daniel m'encourage depuis longtemps à être moi-même, mais ce n'est pas évident !

Pierre sourit à la dernière phrase.

-Daniel est donc au courant, dit Pierre. Je comprends mieux son comportement ! Avec ses blagues, il essayait vraiment de nous caser ensemble !

-Oui !

Ils rirent au souvenir des plaisanteries et autres tours de Daniel. Pierre relut la lettre, se lécha les lèvres. Les mots de Max le touchaient, mais cette lettre lui faisait également regretter qu'ils aient attendu autant d'années avant de se dévoiler leurs sentiments.

-On a du temps à rattraper, assura Pierre en secouant doucement leurs mains liées.

-Oui. Pierre j'ai besoin que... Que tu me dises clairement que tu m'aimes, bredouilla Max.

Pierre releva les yeux, rougit devant le visage gêné - adorable - de Max.

-Tu es trop mignon, souffla Pierre en souriant, évidement que je t'aime...

Il posa avec précaution la lettre sur la table basse, vint embrasser Max. Ils échangèrent des baisers tendres, passionnés, enlacés comme ils purent assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Pierre délaissa les lèvres de Max pour son cou, il y déposa de nombreux baisers, suça sa peau jusqu'à lui laisser une belle marque rose.

-Vraiment du temps à rattraper, chuchota Pierre avant de revenir aux lèvres de Max.

Max ferma les yeux. Il ne vit plus qu'une seule chose : le bleu de Pierre.


End file.
